lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
The Angry Beavers Pilot "Cuffed Together" (Rarely aired 1990's pilot episode)
"'''Cuffed Together" 'is one of two pilots of the Nickelodeon series ''The Angry Beavers. According to several sources, these pilots have rarely been aired worldwide, apparently never even having been aired at all in the United States. History The pilot episodes, "Snowbound" and "Cuffed Together", were created in 1994. Mitchell Whitfield voiced Norbert in the pilots (in the actual series, Norbert is voiced by Nick Bakay). Additionally, Daggett's voice is more similar to Zim's in Invader Zim, whom Richard also voiced and his ears are a little short. Norbert looks very similar to Daggett and his voice is different, and less distinguished than his final character design. Several other differences from the final product of the series can be distinguished. Plot In "Snowbound", a wintery snow storm traps Norbert and Daggett inside their home. Their TV loses its reception because of the storm, so Norbert suggests they play games to keep their mind off of things. Daggett complains that they've already played every board game in the house. Feeling stir crazy, Daggett desperately tries to find a way out of the house, but to no avail. Norbert suggests they try making up their own games to play to pass the time. Various hijinks occur, and at the end Norbert declares himself the winner according to a made up rulebook titled "Snowbound Beavers Rulebook for Made Up Games". This causes Daggett to go into a fit of anger, and resumes his attempts at breaking out of the house. Norbert is entertained by Daggett, and this kind of amusement helps him get through winter. "Cuffed Together" involves Norbert and Daggett being arrested after Daggett eats an expensive wooden statue. Eventually, the beavers manage to escape, but are handcuffed together. Discoveries Several people from Latin America claim to have seen both the pilots air on the Latin equivalent of the American "Nicktoons Network". On February 24, 2013, a bootleg copy of "Snowbound" appeared on YouTube, courtesy of Greg Bruhl, who found it included as an extra in a bootleg DVD collection he bought. Almost one year later, on February 8, 2014, a DVD-rip of "Snowbound" surfaced on YouTube, courtesy of Eddy's Uploads. Upon closer inspection, the DVD appears to have been originally sourced from a VHS tape. At the very end of the video, a copyright notice "©1994 Nickelodeon" can be seen. On April 3, 2015, Mega.co.nz mirrors of "Snowbound" were made available on the page after first appearing in a comment dated June 16, 2014, four months after both YouTube copies of "Snowbound" have been deleted. On November 5, 2015, YouTuber "Animagamers Productions" uploaded "Snowbound" in high quality. As of July 9th, 2016, it was unavailable. On October 23, 2016, Wikia user MrLeap uploaded his previously downloaded file of "Snowbound" to OneDrive. As of March 19th, 2018, it was unavailable. On July 25, 2017, Youtuber "deaddit's dump" uploaded a video about a splat fact in The Splat that says the pilot "Cuffed Together/Snowbound" aired for a limited time worldwide in 1994, confirming it to be real. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9No10Sk2QU On July 20, 2018, Wikia user "Eddyspaghetti" posted a MEGA download to the original source file, and linked to working YouTube and Vimeo mirrors of "Snowbound". As of January 2019, the YouTube upload was blocked on copyright grounds, but the Vimeo and MEGA links are confirmed to still be working. References # Snowbound original DVD rip on MEGA. Retrieved July 20, 2018. # Snowbound on Vimeo. Retrieved July 20, 2018. Angry Angry Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Pilots Category:Kinda Found Media